


Two Women and a Baby

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda has a chance encounter with Sharon and her grandson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Women and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and I have no earthly idea where I posted it. Someone on tumblr recently asked about it so that has prompted me to post it! 
> 
> This was written long before we knew anything about Sharon's family.

"Captain, I need to speak with you for a minute!" Brenda called, walking down the hall toward the brunette, having caught sight of the back of her hair with her cascading chocolate waves.

Sharon turned around at the sound of Brenda's voice. Brenda skidded to a halt when she saw what Sharon held in her arms. Sharon looked at her expectantly and Brenda started toward her again, tentatively. 

"Look who came to visit me." Sharon smiled, a bright and radiant smile that Brenda had never seen before. She bounced the baby in her arms gently and he looked up at her rapt fascination. She shook her head and jangled her earrings and he grinned a toothless baby smile, reaching up toward the jewelry with chubby baby's fingers. 

"What? Did the stork fly him here?" Brenda furrowed her brow, taken aback by but drawn toward the small person in Sharon's arms. 

Sharon laughed, "my daughter was meeting someone across the street for lunch and dropped him off for a little visit." She turned a little, pointing the baby toward Brenda, "Cole, this is my friend Brenda, can you say hi?" 

For a moment Brenda felt a little guilty that Sharon had called her her friend. If she was really her friend she'd have already known that Sharon was a _grandmother_. However, she realized that it was a better alternative than 'some bitch I have to put up with' to say in front of an impressionable child. 

Cole gurgled and made baby sounds, smiling again, this time at Brenda. _It certainly is an expressive and happy little booger._ "Is he related to you by blood?" 

Sharon laughed again, "he's my daughter's son." 

"It's just that he just smiles a lot..." Brenda said without thinking. 

This observation made Sharon burst into a peal of laughter. Cole giggled and wiggled and buried his face against her collarbone, clearly amused by the movements and sounds being omitted from his grandmother. When her laughter died down a little she said, "I smile, Chief. I smile a lot actually." 

Brenda shrugged noncomittally, "I mean, I don't really see you smile that much." 

"I think that's more of a reflection on you than on me, isn't it?" She smirked that obnoxious more familiar 'I'm right and everybody knows it' smirk. Cole reached up and fisted a lock of Sharon's hair and attempted to tug it towards his mouth. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" Brenda quirked an eyebrow. 

Sharon glanced down at the baby who looked up at her as innocently as possible and she winked at him, causing him to laugh and hide in her collarbone again. "With babies you just sort of ignore it. He doesn't exactly have a lot of strength." 

"Captain!" Sergeant Elliot yelled up the hallway, "we need you in Interview 2 _right now_!"

Sharon instantly kicked into Captain Raydor mode and hoisted Cole up and toward Brenda, "Chief, do you mind? Just for a minute." 

"Me?" She staggered a little as the baby was hoisted into her unwilling embrace. Brenda turned and gawked at the fleeing form of Sharon Raydor. Her heart thudded hard against her ribcage and she looked down at the baby -- who was heavier than he looked -- he looked up and they held each other's stunned gaze for a moment before he burst into tears. 

"No, no!" Brenda gasped, "no, don't cry, no... _please_ , for heaven's sake!" 

Almost all of a sudden she felt part of her shirt being matted to her skin where Cole was soaking it through with his tears. "She'll be back, she'll be back!" Brenda insisted in an urgent voice, as much to calm her young charge as well as her own fears. In a moment of blind, irrational, panic she started to wonder if Sharon was ever going to come back, she'd been gone so long already. 

_No, get a grip on yourself. She hasn't even been gone for a whole minute,_ Brenda tried to tell herself, _dear God in heaven, she's only been gone for a minute and it's felt like an eternity..._

Brenda gently started to bounce the baby, hefting the weight and feeling it drop back against her arms. His tears started to slow until they stopped and he'd gone back to quiet. Glancing down, she could see how her pounding heart pushed against his delicate head and wondered if the feel and beat of her heart lulled him. 

She breathed a little easier and started to look around to see if Sharon was coming back or not. She wasn't. 

Brenda leaned back against the wall with a sigh of resignation. Cole looked up at her, not smiling but not grimacing either and that was a step in the right direction. She would take indifference and disinterest as long as it was quiet. She didn't need the tiny person to like her, didn't even particularly want him to like her. She just wanted him not to scream anymore. 

She rocked him gently as he alternated quickly between stillness and wiggling and she was starting to relax a little when he grabbed a hold of her earring and gave it a hard yank. Brenda let out a howl of pain and surprise -- but mostly pain -- causing Cole to burst into a fresh deluge of tears... but not prompting him to release his hold on her earring. 

"Please, oh please!" Brenda yelped, trying not to sob, afraid that he was going to yank so hard that it would rip right through her ear. "Release! Drop it! _Release!_ "

Whether it was her imagination or not, his grip seemed to tighten and gain more downward momentum. Brenda made no efforts to contain her howls of pain and panic but somehow she wasn't drawing a crowd; in other words, help was not on its way. 

"I'll give you my whole candy drawer if you let go, you little demon!" Brenda hissed and after a moment he eased up and then released the earring. 

Brenda panted and reached up and removed the earring from her sore lobe and just let it drop onto the floor. "You know I didn't really mean that thing about the candy drawer..."

"A deal's a deal, Chief." She heard Sharon's dulcet tones approaching and it occured to her that the only reason the baby has stopped crying was because he had seen Sharon's approach before Brenda had. 

Brenda huffed and handed Cole over to Sharon. 

"Alright, y'all can have everything except the Reese's." Brenda grumbled. 

"Chief Johnson, keep your candy. I think a kiss will suffice." Sharon smiled, her features taking on an earnest glow. 

Brenda relaxed at Sharon's sweetness and leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sharon's. Sharon sighed softly against the contact and when Brenda pulled back Sharon was blushing. "I, um, I meant for Cole." 

Cole looked up at his grandmother and then over at the woman who'd just leaned over his head. He knew his name even if he didn't know much else.

"Oh..." Brenda flushed a deep crimson, suddenly mortified. She hadn't exactly thought anything of the Captain's request and now that she realized Sharon's actual intentions she felt like she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "I'm so sorry, Captain... I... that was... I won't ever-" 

The hand that wasn't wrapped around the baby cupped Brenda's hot cheek and Sharon pulled the blonde to her, capturing her lips in a kiss again. Sharon moved a little closer, the baby sandwiched comfortably between the two sets of breasts. 

Brenda moaned softly against Sharon, having to fight from getting carried away. They shouldn't even have been kissing in the hallway at work at all, anyone could walk by at any time. Sharon's lips were so soft, her scent was so scintillating and her taste was so exquisite that Brenda had a hard time telling herself to stop kissing her. 

When Sharon finally pulled back Brenda missed the contact immediately, a void being created by the missing body. Sharon smiled at her and Brenda blushed again, this time because she was happy. 

"We should do this again some time." Sharon whispered huskily, "next time maybe somewhere a little more private and with a little less company." 

"Company?" Brenda panicked for a moment, worrying that someone had walked by and she'd missed them. 

Sharon raised her eyebrows and cocked her head toward Cole.


End file.
